The stairs
by Evita2020
Summary: I do not own any of the Grey's Anatomy caracters, I just used them.


_**So this is my very first "real" smut fanfic. I have written before, but just for some of my friends (they seem to enjoy my fics, so I hope you do to). I'm not sure if I'm any good, but I guess will find out.**_

_**Oh, and also, English is not my first language so you might find some spelling errors. I will use spellcheck, but I just want to let you know in case you find some sentences whom are not properly put together.**_

_Calzona 5x20_

_What could have happened in the stairs if the scene didn't cut. Now in this scenario they have already slept together before._

Callie walked up the stairs with heavy legs. She had just gotten out of surgery, and was drained of energy. As she met the perky blond in the stairwell, she didn't stop. She was just to exhausted. Arizona didn't seem to care. She blocked the Latina, grabbed her leatherjacket and pulled her close, letting their lips meet.

Callies first reaction was wanting to pull away, she was simply not in the mood. But when she felt the blondes lips push towards hers, she didn't feel anything but how warm the blondes embrace felt.

Arizona could feel how tense the Latina was when she had first grabbed her, so when she pulled away she whispered; "Long day?", Callie sighed, nodded. "You have NO idea", she mumbled. But Arizona did have a pretty good idea. She was also a doctor, she understood how Callie felt. Instead of commenting she just pushed her lips agents Callies, smiling softly. Callies mouth opened slightly, letting the blondes tongue in. Arizonas tongue swiped gently over Callies bottom lip, her teeth biting it playfully. "I think I know how to make you feel better", she whispered against Callies lips, moving her hand slowly towards Callies behind.

Whit a fast movement Arizona pushed Callie against the railing, kissing her passionate. Callie surrendered, knowing that Arizona would make her feel just what she needed to. Besides, her panties were already on fire.

Arizonas hand moved slowly downwards, cupping Callies beautiful breast. Callie let out a small moan, letting her head fall backwards out into the open space behind her. Arizonas hands quickly lifted all the fabrics that was covering the Latinas breasts, including her bra. She felt herself getting wet just with the sight. Callies breasts stood out to Arizona, needing to be touched. Her lips landed on the Latinas left nipple, biting and sucking as her hand caressed the right breast. Callie moaned again. "Just fuck me Arizona", she whimpered. Callie had never really been the type for foreplay, but Arizona was. She loved touching every inch of her beautiful lover, before she made love to her. She usually got it her way, and Callie was left with what felt to her like hours and hours of teasing. But this time, the blonde gave in.

Her hand moved down from the Latinas breast, bellow her bellybutton and into her pants. Even outside of Callies underwear the blond could feel how whet Callie was. The excitement of being fucked in a place where someone could walk in on them any second had made Callie so god damn wet, and the touch of a certain blond had just added to the arousal.

Arizona moved her hand into Callies panties, letting her fingers really feel how wet the Latina was. "Oh my god, you're soaking", she said, planting a firm kiss on Callies lips. She ran her fingers up and down Callies fold, feeling how each touch sent a shiver to the woman she was holding in her arms. "Holy mother of – Arizona!", the sound of Callies moans made Arizona moan of pleasure herself. Arizonas fingers quickly found Callies clit, and she played with it until she could feel that Callie was on the edge. Quickly she let two fingers slip inside the Latina, pushing them in and out, trying to find the spot that she knew would make her partner scream. Just when Arizona found Callies spot she could feel Callies walls closing around her fingers. "Arizona! Oh FUCK, I'm… I'm… OH!" Callie nearly screamed, feeling her knees shake below her as she came. She threw her head back, her breasts stood straight out in front of the blonde. Arizona nearly came from the sight. In the middle of her orgasm, Callie heard a door open below them. Arizona quickly covered Callies mouth, trying to muffle her screams. Callie grinded herself into Arizonas hand, riding out her own insane pleasure. Just as her orgasm was over, the steeps under them disappeared with the closing of another door. The women laughed, pressing their foreheads together and shearing a kiss. Arizona carefully pulled out her fingers, pulled them up from Callies underwear and liked them off.

"You didn't come", Callie said, quickly starting to remove Arizonas uniform. The blonde stopped her. "I have to go now, but you can make that up to me tonight", she smiled. Callie nodded and kissed the blonde. "Thank you", she whispered before pulling down her bra and t-shirt. "See ya!", Arizona shouted as she ran down the stairs. A satisfied grin on her face. Oh, she could not wait for tonight.


End file.
